happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Full Speed Ahead
Full Speed Ahead is a season 92 episode of HTFF. Plot Frilly is seen places a sign at the side of the road, which about the speed limit for vehicles. As soon after Frilly leaves the area, Zet appears walking passes the sign and stop to check it out. Zet sees Frilly scolds Flash about speeding not far away from him and decided to interupts. He pushes Frilly away, chains Flash and kicks him into his car. He is pretty satisfies with his job. The scene changes into Ellie and Rolly, where they're seen fighting by rollerblading at the sidewalk. Ellie, brings a glass shard and throws it away to distract Rolly. Rolly, anyway distracted by the glass and rollerblading off course. Ellie seems happy with it and continue the race until she passes Zet, who is eating donut at the sidewalk. Zet, sees Ellie, quickly changes the speed limit from 50 to only 5 before begin to chase Ellie with his car. Ellie feels a little unconfortable and sees behind her, which is a police car speed up and chasing her. Shocked, Ellie rollerblading as fast as she can and tries to jump when the car is about to hit her. She ends up crashes into the window and falls into the behind of the car. The scene then changes into Rolly, where she just realized that she been tricked by Ellie and throws away the glass shard. She begin to rollerblades away until multiple window shards shoot her, also beheading her. Zet, eats a donut and continue his chase. Frilly is seen correcting the sign that messed up by Zet and sees Ellie passes him. He about to scolds her but later changes his mind to scolds Zet instead, ends up get ran over by him. Both Ellie and Zet crash into random objects at the sidewalk. Zet anyway manages to flatten Cole's head who come out from a hole. Twinkie is seen juggling until random objects replace her stuff, includes Rolly's head. She later loses her focus and being impaled by Cole's pickaxe, Frilly's sign and crushed by Rolly's head Oscar, who witness Twinkie's incident screaming and digs into the ground to run away from the area. He unknowingly makes a path that causing Zet to bumps out from his car and tries to save himself by holds the car's axle, but ends up being mangled by it. Ellie feels relieved when the car crashed into the tree. She continue her rollerblading but slipped by the spilled ICEEs(when she also hits Freezy earlier), and cracks her head into the ground. Freezy who just came out buying her new ICEEs, sees what's happened, slowly walks back into the shop, ends the episode. Moral "If everything seems under control, you're not going fast enough." Deaths *Rolly is decapitated by a glass shard. *Frilly is ran over by Zet. *Cole's head is flattened by Zet. *Twinkie's head is impaled by a pickaxe, a signboard and later crushed by Rolly's head. *Zet is mangled in his car's axle. *Flash is died when the car crashed into the tree. (debatable) *Ellie's head is cracked into the ground. Injuries *Ellie is crashed into Zet's front window and back window. *Rolly is shot by multiple glass shards. Destructions *Zet's front window and back window shatter into pieces. *Ellie and Zet both crash into random objects. *Zet's car crashed into the tree. Trivia *Mime is seen survived the chase between Ellie and Zet, has his ball thrown into Twinkie. *This episode takes place at the area that almost similar to the area in "Junk in the Trunk". **Zet's death also similar to Shifty's death in "Junk in the Trunk". *Cole and Oscar's role are actually switched at the final draft as Oscar has more screen time than Cole. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 92 episodes